From Death
by saraBelle93
Summary: Is death really the end..or really the beginning
1. Chapter 1

A/N After hearing that Sonny was setting a bomb i thought this would be an interesting storyline

I own nothing.

**From Death**

Chapter 1

Alexis wanted to scream at Sonny for what he had just told her.

"How do you know Kristina wont be there!" she yelled as fear and anger over took her.

"It's Johnny's car. She wont be there!"

"She was going to see him tonight!" she yelled grabbing her bag and running from his office. As she reached her car. She felt the need to break down, but held it together as she headed towards Johnny's place. She had to get there. She didn't care that she was going over the speed limit all that mattered was getting to her daughter.

As she reached the parking garage she felt the blood drain from her as she saw not one but two of her daughters by Johnny's car. She could see Sam yelling at Johnny, and Kristina trying to defend him. After what she had just heard she ripped her seatbelt off and jumped from the her car. She began running towards them full speed.

"Kristina!" she yelled. "Sam!" They both whipped around surprised to see their mother running towards them.

"The car!" she screamed as they heard a popping sound. Johnny grabbed Kristina as the car exploded, he pulled her away and to the ground. As the explosion threw Sam.

"NO!" Alexis yelled as she ran to her girls.

"Kristina! Sam!" she reached Kristina.

"Mom!" she said sitting up and going into her mother's awaiting arms.

"Are you alright?" she asked tears pouring down her cheeks. She looked over Kristina, who seemed to only have a few scratches and bumps and bruises.

"Yeah" she said coughing slightly but nodding her head.

"Where's Sam?" Kristina asked with tears in her eyes. Alexis looked around and saw Sam lying on the ground unconscious.

"You stay here" she said kissing Kristina on the forehead and getting up. She ran to where Sam was and knelt down.

"Sam, wake up." she said shaking her slightly. "Sam come on" she pulled Sam to her. "Sam you have to wake up!" she said with more urgency in her voice. "Please Sam. You have to wake up" she said holding Sam. She saw Sam eyes fluttered open. "Good open your eyes" she was glad to see her eldest daughters big brown eyes.

"Mom" Sam said as her blurry surrounding came more into focus.

"Hey" she said lightly brushing her hand along Sam's face, seeing bruises already forming.

"Where's Krissy?" she said in a raspy voice.

"I'm right here" Kristina said coming from behind. Sam nodded her head slightly, but stopped as she felt her head burn with pain. She went to reach to it, but felt it hard to keep her eyes open. Alexis noticed this.

"Sam keep your eyes open!" she said. "The ambulance is coming. You cant fall asleep!" she said almost demanding.

"I love you" She said struggling to keep her eyes open. "Tell Mol and Jason I love them." she got out as she felt blackness envelope her.

"No Sam open your eyes!' Alexis yelled to her. "Samantha open your eyes!" "You have to wake up! Don't fall asleep!" Kristina felt tears pour from her eyes. "Sam don't you dare leave me!" Alexis continued. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She looked behind and pulled Kristina toward her with her free arm. The other one holding Sam in her lap. Kristina leaned into her mother and cried. She looked down to see her big sister unconscious, she looked like she was sleeping. She sprung from her mother when she heard sirens. Alexis heard them as well and turned her attention to Sam.

"Sam don't give up their coming." She said stroking Sam's hair. "Just hold on" she said combing her fingers through Sam's hair, but stopped when she felt her fingers wet. She pulled her hand back to see them covered in blood. "Oh god" she said getting Kristina's attention. Kristina looked and saw what caused her mother's shock.

"We need help!" Kristina yelled, getting one of the rescuers attention.

"What happened?" he said once he came over and spotted Sam in Alexis' lap. He only had to look at Sam to realize she was in bad shape.

"The car exploded, and she was thrown" Alexis said as the man came and knelt in front of Alexis. He saw her holding Sam tight.

"We need paramedics here NOW!" he yelled into his walkie talkie. He reached to Sam to feel for a pulse. As a paramedic walked up. He reached out and took Sam from Alexis. She was reluctant to let her go, but did. As soon as she let Sam go. He yelled.

"No pulse!" The paramedic came over and the two men began CPR. As Alexis stood up she pulled Kristina toward her, as the two of them watched another paramedic ran over with a defibrillator. Kristina buried her face into her mothers side and sobbed, not being able to watch as they continually shocked her sister. The ambulance pulled up and a third man jumped out with n air pump.

"We have a Pulse" One of the men yelled getting their attention. Alexis broke away from Kristina to go to the paramedic.

"I'm going to follow in my car with my other daughter" she told him walked over to Sam.

"Keep fighting" she said and then watched as they loaded her onto the ambulance. Kristina came up and wrapped her arms around her mother as they both watched the ambulance drive away. They both hurried to Alexis' car and headed to the hospital.

When they reached the hospital Kristina was taken back and looked over. The doctor said she had a mild concussion, and a sprained wrist but other than that she was fine. Just several bumps and bruises. Now Kristina was sitting in the waiting room with her mother as they waited on news from Sam.

"Everything is going to be okay." she said reaching to Kristina, but Kristina smacked her hand away.

"How could you say that?" she yelled. "Her heart stopped! She didn't have a pulse!" she continued standing up. "Mom don't say everything will be okay. Because they are far from okay." She said furiously wiping at the falling tears. "If I hadn't been so stupid Sam wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Kristina you didn't know-"

"Know what? That my dad was going to try and kill Johnny, because I did. He continually threatened Johnny, but I still kept seeing him. And now Sam's hurt, DYING because of my selfish ideas!" she cried. Alexis walked over and wrapped her arms tightly around her middle daughter.

"You couldn't have known Sam would be there" she said stroking Kristina's hair down. They were brought from their moment as they heard a small voice yell to them.

"Mom!" Molly yelled the moment she got off the elevator. She headed straight into her mother's waiting arms.

"Where's Sam?"

"Molly-" she began but Molly interrupted.

"The news said she died in explosion. Tell me their wrong!" she said tears pooling in her eyes.

"No she's alive." Molly sighed in relief.

"I knew they were wrong. Is she getting checked out?" she asked not getting the seriousness of the situation. Alexis looked into her youngest daughter's eyes and saw her eldest staring back at her. She knew she had to tell her Sam might not live even though she was alive when they brought her in.

Kristina walked off, not wanting to hear her mother explain what had happened to her sister, knowing it was her fault. She began walking down the hall but turned when she heard Molly yell and collapse in a fit of tears. She went to keep walking but stopped when she saw her father casually walk off the elevator. She ran to him immediately and didn't hesitate to slap him across the face.

"You bastard!" she yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Krissy-"he said lightly reaching to her, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare call me that. That is for my family ONLY!" she screamed at him. "You are the reason my sister is in the hospital! You are the reason she is fighting for her life!" Alexis quickly jumped to her as did Molly.

"Why is Uncle Sonny responsible?" Molly questioned innocently.

"He's the one that set the bomb! And if it wasn't Sam fighting for her life it would be me!" She yelled facing him.

"Funny how the man you were supposedly saving me from saved my life." she said with disgust in her voice. "And now my sister, who was halfway convincing me that you were a good guy is fighting for her life because you couldn't stand to let your little girl whom you barley see date your enemy!" she screamed.

"Kristina I didn't know you or Sam would be there-"

"It doesn't matter that you didn't think we would be there! Anyone could be there! Other people who live in that building could've been parked next to Johnny. They could've been loading there children in the car. One of Johnny's neighbors has a baby!" she yelled and finally got a reaction out of him.

'I didn't know!" he yelled.

"Like Alcazar didn't know when he blew up one of your warehouses killing my aunt!" she screamed. Alexis widened her eyes not knowing how Kristina knew about how her sister died. "You can be the one to tell Jason that the love of his life is dead" she said coldly.

"Kristina!" Alexis yelled effectively getting Kristina's attention. Kristina turned to see her mother holding Molly tightly as Molly looked terrified. She held to Alexis tight and had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Molly" she said breathlessly as she walked over and held her tight. Alexis looked to Sonny. She left her girls and signaled for Sonny to follow. She stopped him halfway.

"She's right" Sonny sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"And right now I'm trying not to hit you myself so right now I think you should tell Jason, before he finds out. Molly heard on the news Sam was dead." she said knowing that they haven't heard anything yet. 'but now I have to go I have to see if they have any news on Sam. She's been in there for hours." She said her eyes filling with tears. He reached out to comfort her.

"Just go" she told him. He sighed and walked off. Alexis headed back to the waiting room and was surprised at who she saw. There holding and comforting her girls were Michael, Morgan and even Carly. When she walked over she saw everyone's eyes were red from crying.

Carly had been enjoying her time with Jossilyn when Michael and Morgan rushed in to tell her about the explosion. Only minutes later did they set off for the hospital. When they arrived they found Kristina holding Molly. When Carly noticed Alexis come back in she walked over.

"I'm so sorry. The boys and I came as soon as we heard." she said with sincerity. She looked over and saw little Jossilyn sitting in her car seat. Alexis nodded her head not sure how to answer.

"Thank you" she said holding back a sob. Her daughters spotted her and quickly left their brothers and cousins and walked over to her, wrapping their arms around tight. Carly held her boys in front of her, knowing all to well what is was like waiting for news on your child.

Patrick had just worked for hours on a patient he had seen far to often. He didn't think she had really had a chance when she came in but worked effortlessly to save her. Now he had to go see her family and give them the news on her.

Alexis had looked up from two of her girls to see Patrick standing before her with a chart in his hands. He had a grim look on his face.

"Patrick how is she? Can I go see her?" she asked hopeful

"Alexis" he said with sorrow in his voice. "I'm so sorry" Her eyes widened.

"No Patrick, no" she said her voice cracking.

"We tried everything we could" he said as his own eyes filled with tears. He cared about Sam.

"You're wrong!" Alexis yelled.

"She didn't make it" Patrick finished.

"NO!" Alexis yelled as she collapsed in sobs. Kristina and Molly held each other tight as they collapsed as well. Michael and Morgan tried to console each other for the women they thought of as an aunt or a older sister for the longest time. Carly stood there stunned for the women she had once despised but now secretly liked and wanted to be friends with.

Nikolas had heard what had happened on the news, and after getting Spencer settled with the nanny rushed to the hospital. When he walked into the waiting room he could see he was there to late. Patrick was standing by the door, Michael and Morgan were comforting each other as were Kristina and Molly and Alexis was on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. He walked over to her and gathers her into his arms.

"My baby" she cried through tears. "How could I loose my baby?" she said through sobs. Nikolas Just held her. Not knowing what to say in her ear he tried something he wasn't sure would work.

"Now she get's to meet her baby" he said soflty. If he thought she couldn't cry anymore, he was wrong she held him tight.

"I want my baby" she continued through sobs.

Robin stood outside the door watching the exchange. She felt tears wet her cheeks. She grabbed her bag and headed out, she had just finished her shift and knew she had to go someplace.

When she reached her destination she could not help but think how much the man she was going to see had changed. As she walked in she saw him sitting on his couch a bottle of liquor in hand. He looked up at her.

"She didn't make it?" he said already knowing the answer.

"I'm so sorry Sonny. We did everything we could." She said tears leaving her eyes. She jumped when he threw a near by glass to the wall and watched it shatter. He got up and began pacing.

"How could this happen?" he said more to himself. With out warning he flipped his coffee table over, making Robin jump back. He looked to her.

"Thanks for telling me, but you should go" he gave her a look that said not to argue. She nodded her head.

"Good bye Sonny." Once she walked out the door she heard glass break as he threw anything insight against the wall.

Kristina felt her heart break even more at the sight of her mother broken on the floor. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Even Nikolas couldn't calm her. She was able to sneak away when Molly went to Morgan. Though they were cousins they were as tight as siblings much like her and Michael.

When she reached her destination she knew they would not let her in but tried anyway. She put her glasses on and took her hair out of the ponytail it was in and fluffed similar to the way she had seen Sam do to her own hair. Taking a deep breath she walked in the door.

"Hi I'm Sam McCall here to see Jason Morgan" She said pulling Sam's wallet from her bag. She had grabbed Sam's things earlier when her and her mom followed the ambulance. She hoped the person hadn't seen the news and people weren't lying when they said her and her sister looked alike. She knew they were about the same height. When guy nodded his head she let out the breath she was holding. She went and sat in the chair waiting for Jason. When the door opened he looked shocked to see her.

"Kristina what are you doing here?" he asked hushed. She pulled off her glasses and he saw her red swollen eyes.

"It's Sam" she said. She saw his face go slack.

"What happened?"

"My dad set a bomb in Johnny's car and me and Sam got in the way." she said as her eyes filled with tears remembering what Sam's final words were.

"What happened?"

"Johnny pushed me out of the way but Sam" she said collecting her thoughts "She was thrown back" she said as the tears started pouring.

"Is she alright?" Jason asked his voice cracking. Kristina slowly shook her head.

"She's..dead" Kristina said as the floodgates opened again. Jason clenched his fists trying not to loose his temper. He didn't succeed as he rose from his chair and threw it across the small room. Kristina jumped from her chair. He didn't notice as tossed the table. The door burst open

"Morgan Stop or you will not see your next visitor!" he yelled. Kristina quickly put her glasses on and was about to head out when she turned remembering what Sam had said.

"She wanted you to know that she loved you." she said stepping out of the room. The guard came in and set everything up right and led Jason's next visitor in. When Jason looked up and was not at all happy to see the man in front of him. As the man sat down Jason struggled to control his temper. Again it didn't work.

"You bastard" he hissed

"Jason-"

"No Sonny you tell why the hell you set a bomb without telling me"

"How'd you find out?"

"Obviously you didn't see who came in before you" he said with anger. "Kristina managed to convince the guard she was Sam and told me. You son of a bitch" he said his voice raising. He looked at Jason seeing the ice in his eyes.

"Jason I didn't-"

"Save it Sonny. You planted that bomb and now Sam is dead." He yelled voice raising. Without any warning he jumped from his chair and threw Sonny against the wall.

"Are you happy? The love of my life is dead you bastard." he hissed. "You selfish son of a bitch!" he yelled as he felt himself be pulled off of Sonny.

'Back to your cell Morgan" he said taking Jason from the room. Sonny watched his best friend leave and straitened himself out and left.

When Kristina looked at the time she realized her mom would probably be looking for her. She went strait to her house. When walked in the door her mother practically tackled her.

"Thank god you're alright." she said holding her tight. "where were you?"

"I went to see Jason." she said looking into her mother's eyes. "he had to know about Sam. And she left a message for him." she said as the tears once again came pouring out. Molly who was standing there ran to her mother and sister joining in the hug. The three of them stood there holding each while they grieved for the lose of their sister and daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thaks everyone for the reviews! I was and am planning on adding to this. I wasnt sure where i was going with this chapter..i just kept typing. I drew alot of this chapter from personal experience. Any way here's the next chapter of From Death. Enjoy!

Commentsand reviews are appreciated

I own nothing.

**From Death**

Chapter 2

Alexis looked at her self in the mirror and sighed. Today was the day she buried her daughter, She felt tears burn her eyes at the thought. She didn't think she could cry anymore but she surprised her self as more tears poured down her cheeks. She didn't understand how this could happen. How did a child die before a parent. Yes she had heard about it before, it even happened to someone she cared about deeply, but she never imagined it would happen to her. All her daughter's were strong. Molly was born during a train wreck. Kristina was born almost 3 months premature. And Sam, she was a fighter. She had been fighting her whole life. She grew up in questionable conditions and made it through. How was her daughter dead when she survived so much. Her baby was shot and lived. She was hit by a car and lived. Yet now she didn't. Now she left her. She felt the floodgates open once again.

She was dreading waking up her daughters. They had been sleeping in Sam's room the past week. Although Sam rarely stayed there, it was her room. She kept clothes there and had pictures. She walked in most mornings to see them in Sam's old tee shirts. Other's they were in their own shirts but holding her body pillow tightly as if it were her. She wanted more than anything to have taken her daughters place. She would do anything to see her baby just one more time. To tell her how much she loved her. How much she needed her.

She walked over to her dresser and picked up a photo. It was one of her favorites. It was from the past Christmas. She had taken pictures of the girls. She took pictures every year like most parents, it was very important to her since her eldest daughter had not had Christmas most of her life, plus she had missed out on all the Christmas'. After taking pictures of the girls Sam ran up to her and pulled the camera from her hands, jogged over to Diane, pulled her back telling her to take pictures and then grabbed herself pulling her towards the tree. She looked at the picture and let out a sad smile and fingered the photo. Once Sam had pulled her over the four of them took several neat pictures but then they all tackled each other just as Diane snapped the last picture. Molly was almost on top of Sam, Kristina was draped over Sam's legs as Alexis was in front back turned to the camera with her head crooked around laughing as they all were. Her tears dropped on to the photo and she quickly wiped them away. She put the picture down and headed to her eldest daughters room.

As she opened the door she saw what she expected. Both of them wearing another of Sam's shirts with their arms wrapped tightly around Sam's body pillow. She saw the TV was still on. They more than likely had it on a loop. She saw as it played continually Sam's first Christmas here. Kristina was nine and Molly was three. She watched as Sam picked Molly up and swung her around in the air. Molly let out an ear piercing squeal of delight. Kristina thought she was free but once Sam put Molly down she ran to Kristina and began tickling her. Sending Kristina into a fit of giggles. Sam was always so good with children it broke her heart when she lost her daughter. And now knowing Sam would never have the chance to be a mother made her cry more. She held her hand to her mouth attempting to stifle a sob. Once she composed herself she walked over to the bed. She laid her hand gently on Kristina's shoulder.

"Kristina, sweet heart you have to wake up." she said rubbing her arm up and down. Kristina groggily rolled over, showing her mother her red swollen eyes no doubt from crying. Alexis leaned down and engulfed her middle who was now her oldest daughter into a hug. She looked over Kristina's shoulder to see Molly looking at her with teary eyes. She motioned for Molly to join them. She willingly did. The three of them sat there, minds drifting to the women they lost. Alexis pulled away to look at her daughters.

"I know this is hard but you have to get ready." they nodded their heads and slowly got off the bed and headed towards there rooms.

Alexis looked around her daughter's room and let the tears fall again. For the little time Sam spent here she certainly had a lot of things. Over in the corner was a bookshelf full of books she's sure Sam never even touched. On her desk was papers no doubt from her PI agency. On her couch were blankets that she had. Sam was always cold it seemed when she was here. Through out the room were numerous photos. As she walked around the room she saw pictures of her and the girls through the years as well as pictures of her and Lucky. She saw pictures of Sam with the boys. A separate photo of her with Cam and then with Jake. Jake was smiling up at her with his finger in her hair. Sam had a bright smile. As she walked around the room she saw pictures of her and Maxie and her and Spinelli. When she got to the dresser she saw a picture of her and Jason. Next to it was a note that said call Jason in Sam's hand writing. It must've been from the last time she stayed here. As much as she disliked Jason she could at least say he was a decent man. After all he wasn't the on who had the bomb planted that killed Sam.

More tears fell from her eyes at the thought of how her daughter died. It was so much like how her sister died. In an explosion. She tried to find peace in the fact where Sam was up with her daughter Lila now and with her aunt Kristina. Sam and Kristina were only 10 years apart. She liked to think they would both get along well as they both seemed very free spirited. She chuckled at how similar they seemed at some moments. She saw a lot of Kristina in Sam.

She took a picture of Sam and held it close to her chest as the tears continued to flow. It was like a waterfall now. She wasn't sure if they would ever stop. She didn't know how she could get through yet another day without Sam. Sure they didn't see each other every day or talk everyday but she always knew Sam was safe and was happy. Now her daughter her baby was not here, she couldn't call her up to ask her how to deal with Kristina. She couldn't call her up and make up an excuse to see her. Now she could never see her again. Never see her bright genuine smile that she only shared with people whom she was close with. She would never see her eyes twinkle with mischief, Never hear her contagious laugh. No she would never see or hear any of that again. She felt herself breakdown yet again as she lowered herself to floor holding the picture of her eldest daughter.

She wanted to see her just one more time. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she lost her again. Why again. They were just staring to become closer. She didn't think it was fair that they had only known each other for several years when other mother and daughters knew each other for lifetimes. All they had were a handful of years. This wasn't like the time when she thought Sam was dead at age three. This time she had formed a relationship with he daughter, a bond. Through all the crisis it looked like Sam would not come out but she did. She made it out of the metro court, she made out of the hospital bomb threat and she made it out of poison outbreak at General hospital when no one thought she would. But now she would never come out again. She could never see her daughter come out and run to her. Never hold her tight. Thinking more about this caused a new round of tears. She found herself reaching towards the bed and grabbing Sam's body pillow. With the picture in the other hand she grabbed the pillow and pulled it close to. She wanted to imagine she was holding Sam.

Kristina was finished getting ready and wanted to go take another picture of Sam, so she headed to her sisters room. She was not prepared for what she saw. She had never seen her mother breakdown before, she never thought she would ever see her mom, such a strong women where she is right now. Her mom was sitting on the floor with a picture of Sam and her pillow held close to her chest sobbing uncontrollably. She walked over to her mother and tapped her gently on the shoulder. When her mom looked up at her she saw the tears tracks on her cheeks and her smudged makeup that matched her swollen eyes. She sat down and wrapped her arms tight around her.

They sat there like that for a couple minutes, until Alexis realized they had to get going. She stood up gently and kissed Kristina's forehead and headed to the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom she proceeded to wipe off her runny mascara. When she was done she walked into the living room she saw both her girls sitting on the couch flipping through a photo album. The album had pictures of Sam from when she was a kid. Sam had given it to her for Christmas. She was amazed to see how much Sam resembled Molly and Kristina when she was their age. She thinks that maybe if she had never given Sam up she would still be alive right now. She holds her tears back not wanting ruin her makeup a second time. She makes her way over to her girls and silently tells them it's time to go.

Jason had tried everything to get out of Pentonville but was unsuccessful. He was heartbroken when he Kristina had told him about Sam. He had just found her again to now lose her in such horrible circumstances. She had told him before he left for Pentonville she had lost him once and would not loose him again. And now here he was mourning her. He had lost her when he swore with everything in him to protect her. He wanted to protect her this time, unlike he did the first time. He wanted to throw things and smash things over her death. But more than anything he wanted to ring Sonny's neck. Alexis had come to see him with more news. Sam had gone to the doctors only the day before because she wasn't feeling well and they had found something in her blood work. They had only gotten the results back two days ago. They had found out Sam was pregnant, Jason couldn't believe that after everything Sam had beaten the odds. But she didn't even know about their miracle. Now Jason sat in his cell mourning not only the loss of the love of his life but the child they had but would never be.

He remembered back when Sam and he wanted a child so bad, but certain things had pushed their plans aside. He felt like an idiot for never once putting her first. If they had, had a child all the years ago, he believes that summer would've never happened. She would've never turned into a person no one recognized. He tried to think that, that Sam wasn't the one he knew. That she was a different person because in his eyes the Sam he fell in love with, the one he wanted to start a family with was not the one who would let his son be taken. He wanted more than anything to have traded places with her. For him to be buried today and her still alive carrying his child. She deserved a miracle, and when she got it, cruel circumstances ripped it away from her. He felt more tears pool in his eyes.

He wanted to wrap his arms around her one more time. To tell her how much she meant to him. He didn't feel he told her how much he loved her. How much she changed his life. He felt tears slowly stream down his face.

Once at the Church Alexis and the girls slowly made their way up to the front pew. They were almost there when they were stopped yet again to have someone say how sorry they were. Kristina lost it.

"I don't give a damn how sorry you are!" she yelled. "Chances are two years ago you thought of her as a tramp and hated her so take your "sorry" somewhere else!" She finished and walked to the front pew. Alexis stepped forward.

"I'm sorry she's taking Sam's death pretty hard." she said to Monica.

"It's understandable." She replied nodding her. They said their goodbyes and Alexis and Molly met Kristina at the front. Alexis sat in between her girls. Kristina on her right and Molly on her left and held them, wrapping an arm around both. The service began.

"Good morning. We are gathered today to remember the life of a women who has influenced her lives greatly. She was a daughter sister and even a mother figure in times of need." he stopped to look around.

"I know Sam had a rough life before coming here but I think I not only speak for myself when I say it made her the strong person she was. Sam McCall was amazing person, she loved her mother and sisters greatly. As well as her cousins. It never seemed to amaze me how purely she loved." he stopped to look at her family.

"Before we continue the family has some words." Kristina looked to her mother who nodded for assurance. She then walked up and looked at the picture of her sister standing before. She took a breath and turned to everyone.

"So when I found out I had a big sister, I was thrilled. And when I found out it was Sam it was even better. Sam before knowing we were related was always so kind and generous. She always offered to help me. What am I saying…she's the reason I'm alive" she said wiping falling tears. "Sam the past years I have known her has been my best friend. She was their to comfort me, when I didn't want to go to our mom. Lets face it some things you'd rather not talk about with your mother, cause chances are they wouldn't understand." everyone chuckled lightly.

"Sam helped me out a lot this past year. Probably because she understood the most about what I was going through. She took the time and listened, she never tried to push me into anything. She was also kind enough to share her own experiences with me." she stopped to collect her thoughts. "Sam was an amazing person and even more amazing sister. I know I speak for Molly when I say know when else could replace her." she said wiping her tears and stepping down. Molly then stood up and walked to her big sisters picture. Once wiping her tears she turned to face everyone.

"Like Kristina said she is irreplaceable. But my reaction to finding out I had a ANOTHER big sister was different. When I found out I was a little upset. Being three I was mad because I thought I would get picked on more" everyone laughed. "But I soon realized she would never act like that. Although I never needed Sam's input on things she was still there. Many years ago when my mother was faced with the worst battle, Sam stepped up. She was there to comfort me and Kristina. She would tuck us into bed at night and read us stories. In every aspect she was our mother. She always knew how to cheer me up. When most girls are sad their big sisters would take them shopping but not Sam. Sam offered instead of going shopping to take me searching for detective manuals and PI equipment." she said with a light chuckle. "No matter what it was Sam was there and although she did some bad things she was an amazing friend and an even better sister." she said letting the tears pooling in her eyes start running down her cheeks. She stepped down and walked into her mother and sisters waiting arms.

Alexis felt more tears pour down her cheeks listening to her daughters talk about the older sister. She knew she couldn't get up their and talk about her daughter it just hurt to much. She watched as Father Coates stood back up and continued through the ceremony. She felt herself drift off trying to remember good times. But all she could think of was the times she put Sam down. She was mad at herself for making her daughter feel so low. She remembered when Sam told her Kristina would spiral out of control if she let her run free. She was right. If she had only kept Kristina closer she wouldn't have turned against her dad and started seeing Johnny. Then Sonny wouldn't have lost it and tried to kill Johnny. And Sam wouldn't have died. If she had only kept Kristina on a tighter leash. She continued to let her mind drift until she heard Kristina tell her they were headed outside where Sam would be buried. Unlike the Cassadines Sam was being buried right next to her daughter and brother. She grabbed her daughters hands as they walked out to the cemetery.

Once they arrived outside at the spot where Sam was to be placed more tears filled her eyes.. She watched as they lowered the casket that held her baby. She saw other people leave as they filled in the dirt. That's when she lost it.

"Stop!" she yelled as they shoveled more dirt in. "You cant do this my baby's in there" she yelled running towards the whole. Kristina noticing she could possibly jump ran to stop. Nikolas had been talking to people when he heard Alexis yell he watched as she ran to Sam's grave and Kristina chase after. He excused himself to run to them.

"No. They cant bury my baby" she yelled as Kristina held her back. "I'm her mom, they cant do this" she said as Nikolas reached him. He nodded to Kristina letting her know he would be here. As Kristina let go He walked over and engulfed her into his arms. He held her as they filled in the grave. She sat their in Nikolas's arms sobbing as she watched her daughters grave be filled.

A/N Unlike most 16 year olds i'm working this summer. i work from 9-4 mon through fri. so i will try to update as much as possible. I pretty much have the next chapter ready ill get it up in the next couple days


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This is kind of a filler chapter. I nput this up tonight and i'll have the next one up tomorrow night. i try to stay on chapter ahead

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!

I own nothing.

**From Death**

Chapter 3

Oh How the Years go By- Amy Grant

_In our times of trouble_

_We only had ourselves_

_Nobody else_

_No one there to save us_

_We had to save ourselves_

Kristina comes into her room after another first day of school. She grabs her phone needing to talk to someone…but stops when she know the person she wishes would answer…can't, she can no longer talk too that person ever again. She snaps her phone closed and hurls it across the room watching as it hit's the wall and beaks. She feels tears well in her eyes, she walks over to her desk and picks up a picture of her and Sam, and holds it to her chest as she walks to her bed and lays down. She cradles the picture as she lets her tears fall.

_And when the storms came through_

_They found me and you_

_Back to back together_

_And when the sun would shine_

_It was yours and mine_

_Yours and mine forever_

Molly heads to her room but stops by Kristina's when she notices the door open just a smidge. When she peaks in she notices Kristina on her bed holding a picture. She looks to the floor and see's Kristina's phone in pieces on the floor. She opens the door slowly as to not startle her. She climbs into bed with her sister and snuggles up close. Kristina raises her head to see Molly look at her. They see each others red swollen eyes and hold each other close.

_And oh how the years go by_

_And oh how the love brings tears to my eyes_

_All through the changes the soul never dies_

_We fight, we laugh, we cry_

_As the years go by_

Alexis, Molly and Kristina grab their jackets as they head out the door, still in their pajamas. The clock reads 6:45. They jump into the car and to the destination. Once there they all jump out of the car.

"Merry Christmas Sam" Molly says to her big sisters grave. As Kristina walks to the one next to Sam.

"Merry Christmas I know your probably enjoying spending Christmas with your mom" she says placing flowers for her grave and then turns to another.

"Don't worry we didn't forget about you Danny" she says with a light chuckle as she places flowers on his grave. Then she joins her mother and sister and listens as Molly talks to Sam.

_There were times we stumbled_

_They thought they had us down_

_But we came around _

_How we rolled and rambled_

_We got lost, we got found_

_Now we're back on solid ground_

Alexis grabbed her things as she was heading out the door. As she stepped on the deck, memories flooded her mind of Sam and the times she spent swimming in the lake. She tries to hold back her tears but to no avail she collapses onto on of the chairs. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a picture of Sam she kept with her at all times. She regains her composure reminding herself Sam would not be happy she was sitting here crying for her sorrows. Remembering Sam helps her find the strength to get up and continue walking to her car.

_We took everything_

_All our times would bring_

_In this world of dangers_

_'Cause when your heart is strong_

_You know you're not alone_

_In this world of strangers_

Molly grabs her things as she heads out to the car. Her mom drives her to her new school. It's scary staring a new school especially when you're a year younger everyone. She had been accelerated yet another year and at 12 was starting high school. She was scared because this year she would not have Kristina to come home too. Kristina's grades dropped after Sam died and she opted to attend at PCU and stay close. But she lived on campus. She took a deep breath as she entered the school. If it is wasn't bad enough with her being the youngest she was also the shortest, just like her sisters she was on the short side. When she reached her locker she pulled out some pictures. One was a recent picture of her mother and sister with her standing in front but the older from about a year and a half ago of her and Sam. She taped it in her locker and fingered it before finding the strength to get through the day. She closed her locker and headed towards her next class.

_And oh how the years go by_

_And oh how the love brings tears to my eyes_

_All through the changes the soul never dies_

_We fight, we laugh, we cry_

_As the years go by_

Kristina threw her cap into the air as the man spoke into the mic.

"Congratulations to the class of 2011!" She looked to the crowd to see her mother, sister, brothers and even Jason and Carly cheering for her. She had not talked to Sonny in awhile and had her mother ask him not to attend. After tossing her cap into the air she ran to her mother and sister engulfing them into a hug. Molly laughed at how happy Kristina was. Jason slowly walked over and congratulated her. Without warning Kristina wrapped her arms around him. He was at loss for words but wrapped his arms around her. He pulled back and looked at her in the eye.

"Sam would be so proud of you" he said with teary eyes. She held him tighter as she fought back tears.

_And if we loose our wa__y_

_Any night or day_

_Well we'll always be_

_Where we should beI'm there for you_

_And I know you're there for me_

Alexis slams the wheel as her car yet again refuses to start. She cant believe it she's stuck in the middle of nowhere with a car that won start. All she wanted to do was get home for thanksgiving with her girls. The thought itself upset her thinking as not all her girls were at home. She knew she should've just asked to meet her client another day but didn't want to miss the opportunity of extra cash. 'God why?' she yelled in her head. 'you already took my daughter why wont you let me be home with my other two girls?" she questioned as she let her head hit the wheel. She pulled her head back.

"Please Please" she chanted as she turned the key. She was ecstatic when she heard the car reeve to life.

"Yes thank you" she said to the ceiling "thanks Sam" she whispered as she drove off.

_And oh how the years go by_

_And oh how the love brings tears to my eyes_

_All through the changes the soul never dies_

_We fight, we laugh, we cry_

_As the years go by_

Kristina looked at her little sister. She couldn't believe how much she changed in just over a year. In that time her hair seemd to get darker and, she took on more characteristics that Sam had. She was still on the short but that didn't shock her as she was on the short side as was Sam. Looking at Molly always made her think of Sam. Molly to her now was like a mini-Sam. She liked adventure like Sam, picked up skills fast and went to Sam's office often. She knew she couldn't legally work but enjoyed helping Spinelli. Molly would come with a new story of Sam once a week from Spinelli.

_And oh how the years go by_

_And oh how the love brings tears to my eyes_

_All through the changes the soul never dies_

_We fight, we laugh, we cry_

_As the years go by_

Molly was in a great mood. Today was her 13th birthday. Her mother cooked her breakfast this morning and wished her happy birthday. When she was at school her friends handed her presents and also baked goods. She couldn't wait to get home. She was a little shocked when she got home to not see any gifts but instead her mom and sister holding flowers.

"Good you home lets go" her mom said pushing her out the door. She looked to the signs on the road and was a little confused as to where they were going. When they stopped she realized where they were. The cemetery. She forgot Sam's daughter had the same birthday. They got out of the car and walked over to the graves.

"Happy 11th birthday Lila" Alexis said. They all wished her happy birthday then visited Sam. Just as they were leaving Molly ran back.

"I feel grateful to share a birthday with such an amazing person" she said placing a kiss on her hand and then touched the tombstone. She then ran to catch up with her mother and sister.

_And oh how the years go by_

_As the years go by_

_And oh how the love brings tears to my eyes_

_All through the changes the soul never dies_

_We fight, we laugh, we cry_

_As the years go by_

Alexis walked through he rliving room passing her hand by each picture. She stopped by each picture that held an image of her eldest daughter. She still felt tears sing her eyes. It had been over a year since Sam died. It was coming close to her second Christmas without Sam. But what she couldn't get out of her head was what she just saw...how could she not be hopeful with she just saw.

_As the years go by_

A/N I hoped you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N so i wasnt sure on the name, but i liked the way it sounded, so i went with it. i hope you like it Enjoy!

Comments and Reviews are appreciated!

I own nothing

**From Death**

Chapter 4

She walked into the hotel trying to keep everything in her arms. She smiled gently to the doorman as he greeted almost stunned. She shock it off as she adjusted her daughter on her hip. She had her little girl perched on her left hip, diaper bag slung over her right shoulder, and wheeled behind in her right hand was a decent sized bag with a pack-n-play hooked on the handle. She was not sure how long she would be staying. She walked up to the desk to check in.

"Hello welcome to Metro Court how may I help you?"

"Hi I'm Natasha Bergman I wanted to check in."

"Sure" he replied looking down to his keyboard. When he looked up he noticed the baby in her arms and all that she was holding.

"Why don't I have someone help you with that."

"Thank you" she replied as a bell hop walked over and took her things from her.

"Would you like any information on our childcare services?"

"That would be great." she replied with a smile.

"Well here at the Metro Court we have a select group of qualified childcare experts. Our daycare is available from eight in the morning till midnight. It's located on the third floor. We also have sitters that are qualified as well so if you would like a sitter instead of group childcare you can pick one from our list." He then reached behind the desk and handed her a brochure. "Here is some more information and if you have any questions just call."

"Thank you" She said about to walk away.

"Maim your room key."

"Ohh thank you." she said letting out an exasperated breath.

"No problem room 1408, enjoy your stay." she nodded with a smile and headed towards the elevator. She took the diaper bag from the bell hop but let him stay with her bag, knowing she was having enough trouble as it is. She was waiting for the elevator when Emily began to fuse. She bounced her lightly knowing she was more than likely just tired. Just as the elevator opened she dropped her room key and other paperwork she had in her hands. As she bent down to retrieve it she bumped into some one.

"I'm so sorry." she said watching the blonde whom was still bent down picking up her papers.

"It's no problem I know what its like with a baby" the women said coming face to face with her. The women gasped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sam?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh my god" feeling a little uncomfortable she tried to side step the women, but the blonde held her ground.

"Can I help you?"

"How are you here?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your dead"

"I can assure you I am not." she said with confusion. "If you don't mind I have to get going." She said scooting past her and into the elevator. The bell hop quickly followed. Once the doors had closed she couldn't help but be intrigued as to why this women called her Sam and said she was dead. She brushed it off as the elevator opened and she walked out.

Carly stood there stunned. Could she believe what she just saw. She decided to go over and check with desk manager.

"Jonathan what was the name of the women who last checked in here?"

"The women with the baby?"

"Yep" he pulled up the screen on his computer.

"Natasha Bergman" Carly gasped lightly

"What's wrong Mrs. Jacks?"

"Nothing. What room is she in?"

"Room 1408. Is everything all right?"

"Yes. Thanks for your help Jonathan." She said walking away. How is it possible she thought to herself. A women who died shows up with a combination of her mother and grandmother's name. The thought alone made her head hurt. She grabbed her keys and headed towards the door, she needed to see someone.

As she let herself into her room she put her things down quickly and handed the bell hop a tip. Once she closed the door she looked around the room. She was glad her grandmother suggested the hotel. The room was spacious. She saw enough room for her to set up Emily's pack-n-play. She was brought out of her thoughts as Emily let out a gurgle, and began slapping Natasha happily.

"What is it baby girl?" she asked taking one of Emily's hands into her own.

"Don't you think this is a nice place?" she said as she walked around the open room. She walked over to the large window and opened the blinds to reveal an amazing view.

"Wow, isn't that amazing?" she looked out to see a beautiful view of the harbor. She wasn't sure why but she loved the water. Back at home she enjoyed swimming, she had brought Emily for a light swim. She squealed with happiness. She would've liked to go out for a walk but knew she couldn't be out long since it was early December and would be a little chilly. She wanted to be able to take Emily out and see the lights. She looked at her watch seeing it was about six. She figured she could go check out the town a little and grab a bite to eat.

She put Emily's coat on and put her down so she could grab her pocket book. She figured she would stop by her rental car and grab Emily's stroller. Emily was pretty clingy lately so she figured she could hold her and put her things into the stroller.

As she walked out she felt the snowflakes hit her face. Emily giggle and waved her chubby little hands around making Natasha laugh. When she reached her car she struggled to get the stroller out.

"I got it" she heard as a man ran over, pulled out the stroller and unfolded it.

"Thanks she said placing Emily and then looking up to a man with amazing blue eyes. They took her breath away. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Carly was right."

"Excuse me"

Carly was at her destination in record time. She hopped out of her car and headed into the building. Once in the building she headed to the elevator, pressed the button and waited impatiently. She watched as the elevator came closer to the lobby. Once it opened she rushed in and hit the Penthouse button furiously. She leaned against the back of the elevator and let out the breath she was holding and why trying to process what she had just saw. She knew it was Sam, it just had to be. And the baby looked just like her, with the exception of her eyes.

Once the door opened she raced to the Penthouse door and knocked furiously on the door. When it swung open she pushed her self in.

"Jason I need to talk." It was then that she noticed Elizabeth in the room.

"Hi Carly, me and Jason were in the middle of something."

"I'm sorry but this is really important"

"Carly me and Elizabeth were talking about Jake."

"Jason it's about Sam." Elizabeth widened her eyes and looked to Jason. She knew Jason would want to listen to Carly. He still missed Sam deeply and when she died he wanted a part in Jake's life. Now a year and a half later Jake called Jason dad.

"I'll go. We can talk later" she said grabbing her bag and leaving.

"What about Sam Carly?" he asked.

"Okay you have to promise you wont interrupt me until I'm done." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Just like when Sam left his life the first time he grew his hair long again. Carly personally hated it.

"Promise?" she whined.

"Okay."

"So I was coming back from Kate's office because I wanted to ask her to stay away from Jax because you know lately she's been sniffing around him and I didn't want-"

"Carly!" he yelled snapping her from her impending rant. "About Sam"

"Okay. So I was getting off the elevator when I bumped into a women. She had a baby in her arms and dropped her paper and room key. I bent down to help her pick it up while she apologized. I told no her problem I know what it's like with a baby. But when I look up I see she looks exactly like Sam. Like right down to the freckles."

"Okay so a woman looks like Sam"

"It gets better. Her baby, who happens to be a beautiful little girl looks just like her mother except for her eyes. They're crystal blue just like yours. She didn't seem to have a clue who I was or who she was. After I look at her stunned she side steps me and gets on the elevator. Then I go to the desk and ask the clerk what her name was an he says Natasha Bergman." She says out of breath.

"That's the name Alexis had as a child and-"

"her mother's" he finishes for her, while looking outside.

"What room is she in?"

"1408. What are you going to do?"

"I just need to see for myself" he said grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. "Thanks Carly" he said before closing the door.

He continued staring at her.

"Excuse me?" she said again.

"Sorry. I'm Jason" he said remembering Carly said she didn't seem to recognize her. She flipped her hair and smiled.

"Natasha" she said extending her hand to him. Jason shook her hand and stared at her. Carly was right she did look exactly like Sam and didn't seem to have a clue who he was. She pulled her hand frm his feeling uncomfortable.

"Thank you for you help." She says walking off. He watched her walk off.

"Hey I can tell your new around her why don't I show you around." She looked to him seeing a genuine smile.

"I'm fine but thanks for the help" she aid turning back around and heading down the street. He watched as she walked down the street pushing a stroller. She couldn't be Sam…could she? No Sam was dead, and she's been dead for over a year, it was not possible.

As walked down the street she noticed a small diner. The sign read Kelly's, she figured she could get a bite to eat there. When she opened the door the smell instantly filled her nostrils giving her a homey feel. With the way she had been living you would never think a place like this would make her feel so at home. A young girl walked up an showed her to a table. Just like the doormen from earlier she looked at her stunned. She brushed it off as she took off her coat. She placed it on the back of her chair and then took of Emily's jacket. Just as the waitress came over she took Emily from her stroller.

"Here is a menu. Can I get you something to drink?" she asked pulling out her pad. Natasha glanced at her slightly and back to the menu, but did a double take. Something about her seemed familiar.

"A…just water please." she said balancing Emily on her knee as she gurgled. The girl looked up from her pad as Natasha looked down.

"She's cute. If you don't mind me asking, how old is she?"

"10 months" she said with a smile looking up to meet the girls eyes. The girl gasped lightly.

"Sam"

"I'm sorry who?"

"Sam but how?"

"How what? My name is Natasha." She said. This was the second time someone called her Sam. The girl composed herself.

"Sorry. You look a lot like my sister, you see she passed away anout a year and a half ago." She said wiping her eyes. Still speaking about Sam always brought up emotions she tried to bury.

"It's okay."

"I'll be right back with your water." Sam nodded and looked to Emily.

"Why does this keep happening baby girl?" she said tapping her on the nose. The girl then returned with her water.

"What's your name?" she said looking at the girl as she put the glass down.

"Sorry I'm new, My name's Kristina" she said having a hard time looking at the women. She resembled her sister so closely she could've sworn she was Sam.

"Did you decide to on what to eat?'

"I'll just have a cheese burger with fries and can I get some applesauce?" she said looking down to Emily

"Sure. I'll be back with your food soon." she said turning to the counter and wiping her tears away. When she reached the counter she prayed her mom was over worked and was not coming by. She would not be able to bare seeing that woman who resembled her sister so closely.

"Speak of the devil" she said to herself watching her mother walked through the door. She watched as she waved to her and waved back. Hoping she wouldn't notice the woman.

"Hi sweet heart, are you okay? You looked like you saw a ghost." she said with a chuckle. She cleared her throat preparing herself to speak when she heard a squeak. The woman Natasha was playing with her daughter making her squeal in delight. Her mouth dropped as she turned just enough to see her face. She looked to her mother seeing her face pale. Before she could stop her, her mother was walking towards the woman. She reached her in record time.

"Sam" she almost yelled from shock. The girl looked up clearly annoyed. She looked towards Kristina.

"I'm sorry can you cancel my order, I have to go." She said placing Emily her stroller she grabbed their coats. She put hers on first and then put Emily's on.

"Listen I'm sorry please don't leave" Kristina replied. Emily let out an ear piercing scream not wanting to comply as Natasha put on her jacket. She picked her up from the stroller and tossed her bag into it and began to bounce Emily, trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry about your sister but I'm not her." she said grabbing her stuff and heading out the door.

She made it to the hotel in no time. She pushed the stroller to the elevator and bounced a still fussy Emily on her hip. Once in the elevator she let out a sigh of relief. When the doors opened she rushed to her room. She took off her and Emily's coats and changed herself and Emily into pj's along with her diaper. She put Emily down as she set up the pack and play, and prepared her a bottle. She then picked up a sleepy Emily and sat down in the chair facing the harbor. She sat feeding Emily a bottle, just thinking.

She watched as Emily's eyes slowly closed as she finished the bottle. Natasha put her sleeping daughter in her the makeshift crib and planted a kiss on her crown. She then walked over to the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello Cassadine residence."

"Hi grandmother it's Natasha"

"Tasha, did you get settled in alright?"

"Yes just fine, and the view from my room is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it darling."

"Grandmother can I ask you something?"

"Sure darling."

"Do know of a women named Sam who used to live here in Port Charles?"

"Why would you ask?"

"Because many people have been believing I am her. Do people come back from the dead in this town because I heard she had passed away." The woman on the other end of the line chuckled.

"Well Tasha the thing about Port Charles is it's a very complex town many people have many ties-"

"Helena" she spoke almost forceful. "Was there a woman named Sam and did I resemble her?"

"Yes Natasha there was a girl with that name but hse did pass away, in a tragic accident." She could here Natasha sigh. "And by the way I will not tolerate you talking to me like that." she said sternly.

"Sorry grandmother. Will you be coming to town soon?"

"Dear Tasha , I wish I could but I have so much to do, and id like to be there for Christmas, so I must get it done now." She heard Natasha sigh.

"I understand."

"I will try my best to get there soon." Natasha instantly cheered up.

"Thank you grandmother."

"Your welcome. Now why don't I leave you, I know you must I have an eventful day for Emily and yourself for tomorrow."

"I do. Good night grandmother."

"Good night my Natasha." Is what she heard and then hung up the phone. She walked from her chair and checked on her baby girl before heading to her own bed and drifting off to sleep.

A/N i hope you liked it..tell me if i should change the name i wasnt 100% sure on it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm sorry i planned on getting this up on tuesday being that i was away for the three day weekend. But i got lazy after coming home from work. But here is Ch 5. I hope you like it!

Comment and Review!

I own nothing.

**From Death**

Chapter 5

Natasha woke up to see the light shining in from the beautiful window she had in her room. She looked over and saw Emily standing in her crib gurgling happily. She got off the bed and headed towards her baby and scooped her into her arms.

"Good morning my sunshine" she cooed to her baby. Making the tot smile and giggle. She moved toward the counter of the small kitchen and picked up the paperwork, looking over room service.

"Mmm..doesn't this seem like home. I would rather go to some place that doesn't remind me of home." She said as she checked her watch. She figured the girl from last night couldn't possibly be working this morning. She liked the little diner and wanted to go back. She then decided despite knowing she might run into the young girl she couldn't let that ruin her day.

"Let's get ready baby girl" she said as she picked up her suitcase and threw it on the bed. She picked out an outfit and jumped into the shower. Once she was done she blew out her hair and curled the ends just slightly. She then bathed Emily and put her into one of her favorite outfits. She laughed as Emily flipped the little hoodie over her face. She again grabbed the stroller and place Emily in it. She threw her bag over her shoulder and placed the diaper bag in the back compartment of the stroller.

She couldn't help but think of her daughters dad when she looked into her eyes. She didn't know who her baby's father was and at this rate wasn't sure she'd ever know. About a hear and a half ago she was in a car accident and lost her memory. Her grandmother told her who she was and some things about her life. After the accident she discovered she was pregnant. When she asked her grandmother who she was seeing at the time she told her she didn't know. By judging her background she was sure her baby got her crystal blue eyes from her father seeing as no one on her side of the family had anything close to blue eyes.

As she walked down the street she felt her head burn with pain. She felt her world spin as she grasped the stroller tight.

_Flashback:_

_She saw herself walk out of the small diner. She was wearing a loose fitting flowered shirt, seeing as her full belly would clearly not fit under anything else. She watched as a tall blue eyed man walked behind her placing a gentle hand on her back guiding her down the street.. _

_EOFB_

She felt her world come back into focus. She thought about the man. Thinking he was the same man she met last night. He was kind to her after shaking off the shock of seeing her. But why would he be shocked to see her. She dozens of more questions but pushed them aside wanting to start a great day with her amazing daughter.

She continued walking down the street until she reached the small diner. She walked in and placed on her coat on the back of her chair, similar to what she did the night before. She was relieved when a waitress came over with their eyes in their head and not bulging out at the sight of her. She was able to order her food and Emily's with no problems. She was getting up to leave when she was stopped.

"Hi I wanted to apologize for last night"

"It's no problem" she said grabbing her coat. Alexis reached her hand out. Natasha went to shake her hand.

"Alexis Davis" Natasha heard the name and almost pulled her hand away. But she wanted to see what the women said when she heard her name

"Natasha Bergman" Alexis widened her eyes.

"So you do know who my father is you mudering bitch" she spat in a hushed tone

"What are you talking about?"

"You killed my father."

"Who is your father?"

"Like you don't know"

Alexis was about to question the girl further but stopped when she heard the door ring followed by laughter. The girls stopped staring at Natasha.

One of them was from the night before, and the other…she resembled herself.

"Sam" said the younger one. She ran to her and wrapped her arms around her. Natasha pulled back and looked at the girl. Kristina walked over and pulled Molly from Sam.

"This was the girl I told you about from last night." she whispered to Molly, though loud enough for Alexis and Natasha to hear. She watched as the younger girl stepped away and over towards Kristina.

"Sorry this is my little sister Molly" Natasha didn't hear what she said. She just looked into the girls eyes. Her head instantly burned in pain as images passed in front of her.

_Flashback:_

_She was on the docks talking to a young girl_

"_Sam I only talked to Jason because I want you to be happy." she said looking deep into the _

_women eyes before walking past her and to the bench._

"_Well I appreciate that Molly"_

"_I guess maybe I was trying to hard to help. You know kinda like Jane Austin's Emma. But your heart was broken when you and Jason split up and now your back together and I don't want Jason to wreck it."_

"_He wont."_

"_Ohh but he did before."_

"_Noo…hmm not really...I mean…well we both made mistakes"_

"_It's just like Romeo and Juliet. Their love was ruined by misunderstandings"_

"_Okay listen Molly" she said taking a seat. "You…you cant compare what Jason and I have to some story in one of your books because it's just a little bit more complicated than that." she said looking into the young girls eyes. They mirrored her own._

"_But so was Romeo and Juliet. I mean that play was one of Shakespeare's tragedies Sam"_

"_I appreciate you trying to make things better but you cant. Jason and I…we are going to have to figure this one out for ourselves" she said with a smile._

_Then she was standing in a living room._

"_Tell you what. This weekend I will take you on a shopping trip of your own." she said playing with Molly's jacket._

"_Mmm thanks Sam. But actually shopping for clothes would kinda be a waste on me. I'm frankly not that interested in fashion." she replied with a shrug_

"_Okay…well than how about we go search for some detective manuals and PI equipment" Molly's eyes lit up_

"_Now that would we vastly superior" Molly said eyes twinkling_

"_I knew it"_

_EOFB_

Natasha then opened her eyes to see the same people standing in front of her each of them having a concerned look on her face. Alexis stepped forward

"Are you alright?" Natasha nodded her head, still in a daze and walked past her to Molly. She looked into the girls eyes seeing herself reflected.

"Do you like reading?" Molly nodded her head.

"I could tell" she said with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Something Alexis had long since seen. Natasha didn't know why but she was drawn to the young girl. She then regained her composure.

"I have to go" she said making sure Emily was secure in her stroller, before heading towards the door. She smiled to Molly before walking out the door. She needed to clear her head. She had two flashes in one day. She wasn't sure what they meant or really what was going on. When she stopped she realized she forgot Emily's bear at Kelly's. She was about to turn around when she heard racing footsteps.

"Good you didn't get far." the girl said out of breath. "You forgot this." she said handing a bear to Natasha.

She reached out and took from the girl. Molly.

"Thank you." She was about to walk away when Molly grabbed her lightly by the arm.

"I know I'm 'just a kid' "she said with quotes. "But for 13 I'm quite intuitive so if you ever want to talk." Natasha nodded her head.

"Thank you" she said with a small smile before walking up the ramp and continuing on her way. All she could think about was the girl and Alexis Davis. Her grandmother had told her all about her. She couldn't believe the women had audacity to stand there after she said her name. After what she did to her father. But the women didn't seem to know what was going on. She was pulled out of her thought as she heard footsteps.

"Grandmother"

"Hello Natasha"

"When'd you get here?"

"Just under an hour ago. You didn't sound so good on the phone."

"I had a rough day" she said sighing

"What's wrong my dear?"

"I met Alexis Davis today"

"That must've been hard"

"Yes she acted like she didn't know who my father was…Has she killed any other men?"

"You can never be sure when it comes to Alexis" Natasha looked down.

"Is something else troubling you?"

"I'm having these flashes but they take place here in Port Charles, and I thought you told me I'd never been here"

"From what I know you've never been here. But you could've come here during your studies. You told me you were studying abroad"

"So it's possible that I have been here before?"

"I guess" Helena looked over.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Why would Alexis kill my father she has two daughters, and from what I see they seemed relatively normal."

"No one can know quite why Alexis killed your father…Is that all?"

"One last question." Helena nodded her head. "How did she get away with it?"

"Now that's a question you have to ask her."

Little did they know that a set of curious eyes had watched their whole conversation. At the moment Natasha and Helena turned around the eyes fled.

She ran through the front doors of her house not stopping the whole way home.

"Mom…you…would...nev…er belive-" She tried saying out of breath.

"Molly what's wrong?" she asked with wide eyes. Molly held up a hand as she caught her breath and collected her thoughts.

"You know that girl Natasha?"

"Yes" she said hesitant.

"I saw her on the docks. She was meeting with Helena"

"What?" Alexis almost yelled.

"It get's worse" Alexis sighed.

"How so?"

"Natasha was calling her grandmother." Alexis gasped as she tried to piece the puzzle together.

"You remember in Kelly's when she said you killed her dad?" Alexis nodded her head slowly unsure where this was going.

"She was talking to Helena about having flashbacks. Like she didn't remember her life." Molly said. "She asked her if she had been to Port Charles before because she had "flashes" " she said with quotes. Kristina had been listening to the whole conversation. She ran from her spot.

"Mom" she said near tears

"Is she Sam?" Alexis instantly shook her head.

"No. We buried Sam a year and a half ago."

"But mom, this women looks like her and we know what Helena is capable of. What if-"

"No its not possible!" she almost yelled. "I buried my daughter. I watched them fill her grave" she turned to Kristina with tears slipping from her eyes. "You saw when they lost her pulse the first time" she looked between Molly and Kristina. "Both of you were there when Patrick told us she was gone." she said near hysterics.

"But mom-"

"No Molly!" she yelled shocking the girls. She saw the looks on their faces and didn't know what to say. She just turned around and headed to her room. Molly turned to Kristina.

"Kristina you have to believe me"

"Molly you heard what mom said. It's just not possible" She said going to her room to rest before her shift at Kelly's that evening. Leaving Molly standing there left to her own thoughts. 'It's too good to be true' she thought to herself as she headed to her own room.

Jason found himself in an all too familiar spot. He found himself there often. He knelt down to the ground

"Hi Sam" he said. After seeing that woman who looked so much like her with a little girl he couldn't get Sam and his baby off his mind.

"I saw this woman yesterday. She reminded me so much of you. She also had a baby. All I could think of is you and our baby." he sighed "Sam you shouldn't have left us. You deserve to be here right now. God you finally got what you always wanted…what we always wanted. I just don't get how I lost you and I'm still here." He stood up. "How is it that I'm here and you, our baby and Lila are gone. You three deserve to be here. And me I deserve to be the one where you are." He ran a hand through his hair. "The baby…it was a girl. She looked just like her mother but had blue eyes. She looked like everything I wanted our child to be." he wiped away forming tears. "I'm so sorry Sam" he said getting up and walking away. He knew he couldn't stay there any longer thinking of what could've been…what should've been.

"Grandmother"

"Yes Tasha"

"Could you tell me about my father?" Natasha asked as she set down tea for her and Helena.

"What can I say about Stavros?" she chuckled "He was an amazing man. I cant tell you how proud of him I am" Natasha smiled as she brought her legs up to her. She loved hearing about her father.

"He graduated top of his class. That didn't surprise me. But him choosing the women who you call mother…well she was a bit of a shock"

"Why is that?"

"She was understandably older than your father and I didn't think that was appropriate."

"But you got over it right?"

"Yes she was good for him" she said through almost clenched teeth. In reality she hated Kristin Bergman. She was a husband stealing whore. But she pushed that thought aside trying to remember her goal…to turn Samantha against her bastard child of a mother. Alexis Davis. She continued. "She helped him mature and be ready for you." she said with a smile plastered on her face.

Natasha listened in awe of how her parents met and how they loved. She could never hear enough. Not remembering made her crave the knowledge of her parents relationship even more. She wanted know where she came from. She didn't know why but she always felt insecure about who her family was and was always afraid she would be a disappointment. She let her grandmothers words fill her ears.

She had almost drifted off when her grandmother shook her gently.

"I don't understand how you can act so foolish and drift off like that with company in your presence, considering how you were raised."

"Sorry grandmother" she said rising to her feet seeing her grandmother with her coat in arms. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes I must get to Wyndamere do paperwork and get a good nights rest so I can get my work done. Although I arrived much earlier than expected I must get my work done"

"Okay maybe I can visit you tomorrow at Wyndamere. You have talked so much of it-"

'No" she almost yelled, but quickly composed herself "I mean I have yet to explain to Nikolas of all that has happened and he would probably like to set up a room for you so I would like to explain to him everything that has occurred since your accident."

"Okay. I hope to see you soon grandmother" she said walking over as she and Helena exchanged formal goodbyes.

Once Helena was gone Natasha went to wake E#mily from her nap so that they could enjoy some of the day she had planned for them.

A/N I hope you liked it! I will try to update over the weekend, if not then monday night


	6. Chapter 6

A/N so i kinow i told you i would get this up by monday but im putting it up today. See i had this typed up and i was ready to put it up but it just didnt quite fir. I didnt like the way one of the convo's sounded so i redid it. But here it is...a little shorter than usual. the next one will be longer, this was almost like a filler that had some key parts that i couldnt put in the next one...long story short here is the next chapter of From Death Enjoy!

Review and Comment

I own nothing

**From Death**

Chapter 6

Molly sat up in bed. She couldn't get the day of Sam's death out of her mind. It had been two weeks since that day in Kelly's and she knew she had to talk to that woman. It just seemed so coincidental. Besides Helena had taken Lucky from his family. She knew this was more than wishful thinking. She got up and went to her dresser. She picked out an outfit that made her looked sophisticated. Once done getting dressed she headed towards her bathroom to finish getting ready. She straitened her hair and put on some light makeup. She looked at herself and sighed. She had begun to look so much like her big sister it astonished her sometimes. She had Sam's dark hair that had a slight wave. They had always shared the same eye color but it seemed they took a more doe shape and her nose more slender as she took on more of an older look than a child one. She hadn't grown much, but that had been expected. Both her sisters were short, it was strange considering the height of their mother, but that just made her more like her sister. The more people commented her the more her confidence was boosted. She always looked at Sam as this amazingly beautiful woman, and now here she was resembling her.

She looked to her watch an realized how much time had passed. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't notice that a half hour passed. She put a final brush through her hair as she headed out of the bathroom. She walked down the hall hoping her mother was in kitchen so she would not pass her. Kristina had explained to her why their mother acted the way she did. She also explained she felt the same way. That this woman is not Sam. They had buried Sam some time ago and seeing that woman just brought up everything. And they had finally moved on…well not moved on but moved past and moved forward. And that they had moved forward it didn't mean Sam was forgotten. She also explained the guilt Alexis held. That if she had better controlled Kristina Sam would've not been in the position she was. But when Molly talked to Kristina she could also see the guilt in her sisters eyes. She tried to push the conversation out of her mind as she entered the living. She sighed when she saw her mother sitting right there. Hearing Molly enter the room she looked up from her paper.

"Hey Mols where are you off to?"

"Just a walk to Kelly's?" she said not sure of how her mother would react if she said she was going to find Natasha.

"Are you sure? It's kind pf chilly out."

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Why don't I drive you?"

"No mom." she said almost exasperated. "I'll be fine. I'm tough" Alexis felt her eyes fill with tears as she sounded so much like Sam.

"You're right" she said getting up. "You are tough" she said wrapping her arms tightly around Molly. She slowly let go of Molly. She gently kissed her forehead. "Stay safe"

"I will" Molly said breaking away and heading towards the door. When she was stepping through the door she turned on her heal smiled brightly and waved. Alexis saw only Sam as Molly exited.

Natasha looked up to the ceiling as the room came back into focus. She had just woke up from yet another dream that gave her more questions than answers. She had dreamt that she was in a hospital room and a man was telling her that her little girl was gone. She watched as she furiously hit him saying he was a liar. She felt the pain in her stomach increase as she sat up. The dream had seemed so real. She let her hand wander and pushed up her top to reveal a light scar at the edge of her stomach. Her grandmother had said it was from a surgery years ago but never told her the details surrounding it. She sat up in bed trying to piece everything together.

She had been having dreams and flash back sort of things more and more since she saw those two girls. She didn't know why she felt like they were connected. But part of her knew that they were related so that might be the reason. Although she never wanted to consider Alexis her aunt she knew she was. She was a bastard child between Mikkos Cassadine and some unknown tramp. Her grandmother had told her that although grandfather was an amazingly intelligent he never had the best judge in character. She wondered how those girls seemed so normal even though they had Alexis as a mother. The woman was nothing more than a lying whore. She had three daughters with three different men, two of them being brothers. And on top of that she killed her brother, Natasha's father. The thought alone sent shivers down her spine knowing she also got away with murder.

She got up from the bed with theses thoughts and more rushing through her head. She walked over and picked her giggling baby up. She began tickling her soft belly letting Emily squeal with delight. She stopped when she heard a knock at the door. She adjusted Emily on her hip and flipped her hair making sure she looked somewhat presentable, knowing her grandmother would kill her if she answered the door looking this disheveled.

"Coming" she yelled running to the door. She flung it open surprised to see who she had come face to face with.

"Hi"

"Hi" she said hesitantly. "Molly"

"I was wondering if you had a moment to talk?"

"Sure" Natasha said slightly shocked. She let Molly in. "Sorry about the mess. It's just a little hard with Emily" she said chuckling nervously. She looked down to see she was wearing boy shorts and a baggy shirt. She looked to Emily for a minute. "Could you hold her for a second?" she said not knowing quite why she was trusting her.

"Sure" Natasha handed Emily to Molly. Emily looked at Molly curiously and then back to Natasha.

"It's okay baby, I'll be right back" she said running towards her room to change, leaving with Molly with Emily. Once Natasha left the room, Emily's lip began to quiver. Molly anticipating the crying began to bounce Emily and talk to her.

"Hey you know you look just like your mommy." she said. "You know your mommy looks just like my big sister Sam. Sam was an amazing person. She was an adventurous person but would've made an amazing mother." she said sighing. "Just like your mommy she was caring and loving. She almost had a baby once but the her little girl didn't make it" she said her smile turning down. "But she was great with me and my sister." Emily looked at her almost confused.

"Okay maybe you don't want to hear about my big sis. So how about a book?" she asked raising an eye brow. Molly began talking about her to Jane Eyre. Natasha stood back watching the exchange with a smile on her face. She didn't know why but she liked the sight of this young girl with her baby girl. She cleared her throat letting them know she was back.

"Oh hi"

"Hi I think she likes you" she commented.

"Thanks" Molly said smiling shyly. Emily reached towards Natasha.

"Hey baby" she said taking Emily into her arms. She motioned for Molly to take a seat on the couch as she sat down her self adjusting Emily on her lap.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"My mom and sister" she said bluntly.

"What about them?"

"You see when my sister…died" she said letting out the breath she was holding. "My mom almost lost it. My mom and Sam…my sister, they had a rough relationship so when she died my mom had a hard time dealing with it." Natasha nodded not sure where she was going. "And now you're here and you look just like her and my mom is shaky to say the least."

"I'm not your sister"

"Well…I know you say your not but you have to look at the facts" she said leaving Natasha stunned. "You look just like my sister…like exactly like her. You have a daughter who is what 10 months old?" Natasha nodded her head. "Sam was about a month pregnant when she was killed, and had she lived her baby would be 10 months old" she said taking a breath. Natasha looked confused.

"Where are you going with this?" Molly continued piecing things together as she remembered the conversation she overheard.

"You said Helena was your grandmother. That would make you and I related"

"When did I say Helena is my grandmother?"

"Uhh…well she is right?"

"yes but-"

"Then we would be related unless Mikkos isn't your grandfather, but that would be all the more confusing-"

"Molly what are you talking about?"

"Family connections…which if you don't mind me asking who's your father?"

"Stavros Cassadine" Molly gasped, putting the final pieces together.

"Molly you need to tell me what's going on." Molly didn't hear her as she pieced everything together. It all pointed to one person. Helena.

"But why?" Molly whispered.

"Why what?"

"Why would Helena take you from us?"

"Helena didn't take me from anyone. Molly what are thinking?"

"Your Sam. She took you and made you believe all this. She brainwashed you and fed you lies."

"Helena is my grandmother she would never hurt me. The only person who is this psycho is your mother. She killed my father."

"She did this she took you from us!" Molly almost yelled not listening. Natasha couldn't take this. It was too much. Her grandmother couldn't have done what Molly was saying. She stood up.

"You're wrong and if you want to continually insult her you can leave!"

"Sam-"

"That's not my name!" she yelled making Emily scream. "Shhh baby" she said to Emily. She walked to the door and opened. She wiped tears.

"Please leave" Molly got up and walked to the door. She looked at Natasha and then left. Natasha closed the door and put Emily down as she felt her head swim with the dreams she had. She tried to think of an explanation for all that had happened but found none. She felt her legs give way as she collapsed crying, not knowing why all this was happening…why was she having these dreams…and how could her grandmother possibly lie to her about something like this. It just wasn't possible.

Molly felt tears fall from her eyes as she stood in the elevator. She knew that was Sam…it had to be. She knew Helena was behind it. She knew it. But hearing Sam scream at her just took her breath away. Sam had never talked to her that way, and seeing Natasha…no Sam talk to her like that made her all the more confused. More tears fell from eyes thinking of how all this happened. That if this was really Sam…they had missed so much. As the elevator dinged she ran out but bumped into someone.

"Molly are you alright?"

"No I'm not!" she almost yelled.

"Okay, come sit down and talk to me." She said leading her to a couch. "What happened?"

"What happened is my sister doesn't know who the hell she is!"

"You met Natasha didn't you?

"Its Sam" She took a deep intake of breath.

"Molly-"

"Carly I know it's Sam. I know my big sister" she said with unwavering confidence.

"Okay. So she doesn't know who she is?"

"No. I'm positive it's Helena's doing."

"Did you tell your mom?"

"Yeah but both she and Kristina didn't believe it. I think they're afraid of getting hurt."

"So they wouldn't help us?"

"Nope" Molly said shaking her head.

"Then I guess it's up to you and me to help her remember" she said with a sly grin. Molly looked at her with a wide grin.

"You want to help?"

"Definitely" Carly replied. Molly wrapped her arms around her tight.

"Thanks Carly" she just hugged Molly tightly, while trying to figure out how she was going to pull this off, knowing Helena would not be happy.

I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So i really liked writing this chapter so i hope you like it!

Review and Comment!

I own nothing

**From Death**

Chapter 7

Molly laid in bed with a smile on her face. It had been a week and a half since Carly offered to help and she was sure Sam would be home for Christmas. The both of them managed to "bump" into her at least once a day. She would try and hold a simple conversation with her and add in details like a place Sam took her or a case she knew Sam had worked on. She could tell it was having an effect. Part of her felt bad because Natasha, no Sam looked so lost when she saw her yesterday. She had taken it to far though yesterday. She was telling her about the lake outside when something snapped inside her.

_Flash back_

"_You see my bought the house when she found my sister" she watched Natasha nod. "My sister had gotten shot and her boyfriend broke up with her for her safety" Natasha looked almost curious. "My mom wanted to give her a place to stay, but Sam still wanted to be with."_

"_Why would she? I mean since he was the reason she was shot." Molly couldn't take it._

"_Really your gonna tell me none of this rings a bell." Natasha looked at her wide eyed. "Come on it's your story. You even have the scars to prove it." Natasha looked confused and ready to leave, Molly knew she couldn't stop now. _

"_You have to wonder where that scar on your back came from. You know, the one the size of a dime right next to your spine? Or how about the one behind your left?" Natasha reached back fingering a small line. "The one from the surgery Patrick performed after you slipped into a coma." she knew she was getting closer. _

"_But the one you cant ignore is the one on your lower stomach." she said near tears, thinking about her cousin and niece that wasn't meant to be. "I was little when it happened. You had an emergency c-section for your daughter…but she didn't make it. How could you forget that?"_

"_Stop just stop!" Natasha left she knew she had to. She had to go get her baby girl and just hold her._

_Molly just stood there, knowing she possible crossed a line, but hopped it would all be for the best._

_EOFB_

Molly then got up from her bed and headed into the living room. She looked up and saw the Christmas tree, fully decorated. It wasn't like this last Christmas. Yes they had a tree but they just didn't feel right decorating it without Sam there. But this year Molly knew Sam was here so she had convinced her mother and sister to help decorate. Now she looked at the tree and hoped she was right. Christmas was only two days away. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

She walked over towards the fireplace and walked past the pictures. Most pictures up their were almost two years old as this Christmas would be the second one without Sam. They had taken Christmas pictures last year but never put them up instead they still had the one from Sam's last Christmas. Molly tried to be hopeful, silently pleading that Sam would return to them. She wanted nothing more than help give her mother and sister a Christmas miracle, but as it got closer and closer to Christmas it seemed time was running out.

Jason starred at the picture in deep thought. The picture was of him and Sam from their first Christmas together. They looked so young, so care free, so…happy. They had a Christmas tree, decorations and gifts, all thanks to Sam. And now here he was several days before Christmas with an empty apartment, that didn't show any sign of Christmas. There were no decorations, no presents and certainly no Christmas tree. He is jolted from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He put the picture down and opened the door. He pulled open the door and ran a hand through his hair.

"Greetings Stonecold" he said walking through the door. When Sam had passed away Spinelli and Maxie found their way back together in their time of grief. They now lived across the hall. Maxie had changed her views on family and now surprising everyone, had a 5 month old baby boy with Spinelli, whom they named Samuel "Sam" after their dear friend.

"Spinelli" he responded. Spinelli looked up to see the apartment baren of any thing Christmas.

"Stonecold might the Jackal inquire as to why the your cove is not full of holiday cheer?"

"Spinelli please" Jason said not in the mood.

"I shall phone the Maxinista for her…" Jason went back to the mantle looking at pictures as Spinelli continued talking about decorations and presents. He let his mind drift to their last Christmas together. He thought about what this one we be like had Sam lived and they had their child together. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Spinelli.

"Stonecold, have you not been listening?"

"Uhh yeah, do what ever you want to the place Spinelli, I have to go." he said grabbing his coat, keys and running out the door leaving behind a confused Spinelli.

When Jason reached his destination he knocked on the door.

"Jason, what can I do for you?"

"I know I get to see Jake tomorrow night but I wanted to see him for a minute if that's alright?" She looked at him noticing the sadness behind his eyes.

"Yeah sure. Jason are you alright?"

"Yeah I was just thinking about Sam and the baby." Elizabeth knew that Sam's death was even harder knowing they almost had a child together. Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Jake come here" she yelled. He came running to the door.

"Daddy!" he yelled once he saw Jason. He ran to Jason's open arms. Jason picked him up and held him tight.

"Hey buddy"

"Hi daddy. What are you doing here?"

"I just came over to say hi."

"Oh" he said his face falling.

"But don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Really?" he asked his eyes lighting up.

"Really" Jason responded.

"Can we decorate your Christmas tree and make cookies?"

"Anything for you buddy."

"Can we make some for mommy and Cam and Aidan?"

"Sure"

"Daddy I think we should go visit Sam" he said whispering but Elizabeth heard.

"That's a good idea" he said trying not to show the pain in his eyes, but Elizabeth saw it.

"Jake why don't you say goodbye to your dad and then go play with your brothers" Jake nodded then wrapped his arms around Jason's neck tightly.

"Bye daddy"

"By buddy" he said hugging him tightly then placing him on the ground. He watched Jake run back inside.

"So are you picking him up or do want me to drop him off?"

"I'll pick him up"

"Thanks. Bye Jason" she said stepping in the house.

"Bye Elizabeth" he said as she closed the door. He walked off the porch feeling grateful that he did have his son.

Natasha jolted upright. She couldn't believe it. All the missing pieces were filled in. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about what happened. It felt like she had woken up from a long dream. She rushed from her bed making sure it wasn't. She looked in main part of her room to see a crib sitting there with her daughter standing giggling happily. She ran over and scooped her into her arms as she let her tears fall. She remembered it all. Everything. Including Helena. She now understood what Helena did and why. But she didn't want tot think about that right now, all she wanted to do now was see her family...and Jason. She wanted to apologize to her mother and sister. Her mother for accusing her of doing horrendous things and her sister for screaming at her. She needed to get ready. She looked down to her daughter and felt more tears fill her eyes. Now remembering made her realize how much of a miracle her baby was. She wiped her tears and kissed the crown of Emily's head

"Let's get ready baby girl. It's time everything was made right." she said as she put her into the pack-n-play as she went to change. She put on black skinny jeans and a cream colored sweater, with black pumps. She looked at her hair in the mirror and quickly fixed it. She walked out of the bathroom ran to her baby scooping her into her arms then tossing her lightly in the air, making her squeal in delight.

"Let's get you changed." she said walking over to where Emily's clothes were. First she changed her diaper though. Then she changed her into one her favorite outfits. A pink and purple polka-dot onesie with bash pants that had little flower designs on the back pockets. Then put a blue jean jacket on Emily and a matching hat.

"Time to go" she said taking a breath. She was headed towards the lake house first. She walked down to the parking garage, Emily in the car seat. Her grandmother- no Helena bought her a car seeing as she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She wanted to ring the woman's neck but figured her mother would get to her first.

As she was driving over she had a million thoughts running through her head. She didn't know what her mother would think. The last time she saw her not even two weeks ago she yelled at her. More like screamed at her. She tore her apart yelling at her for a crime that she didn't commit and one that never happened.

_Flashback_

"_Could we talk for a minute" Alexis asked as she came up to her table in the metro court. She and Helena were having a meal together_

'_What do you wish to talk about with Alexis?"_

"_None of your business Helena"_

"_Don't talk to her like that!" she yelled._

"_Why should I be nice" Alexis almost hissed._

"_Well she was being kind to you when she has no reason to!" she said_

"_Natasha dear sit down"_

"_No grandmother. She has no right to talk to like that, not after what she's done!"_

"_What did I do?"_

"_How could you not know you lying bitch!" she yelled "You killed my father and got away with it! You gave away her eldest daughter to horrible parents and now you pretend to be some amazing parent when you took away my father!" she continued. "I've done my research not only did you get away my fathers murder but you killed Alcazar than claimed insanity and got away with it! And to top it off you ran a pregnant woman of the road causing her to miscarry her baby!" she yelled as tears fell from Alexis' eyes. "How do you live with yourself?" Alexis opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. She just turned and ran into the open elevator…letting the tears fall._

_EOFB_

She sighed as she neared the house. She knew she needed to get there, she needed to see them. She wanted to scream as she hit every red light on the way. But she calmed down when she saw Emily in her rearview mirror playing with her toys and giggling happily. She felt her stomach do a flip as she turned onto the street. When she pulled up to the house she struggled to contain her nerves.

She stepped out of the car and onto the familiar gravel of the drive way. She closed the front door and headed towards the back seat. She took out the car seat that held Emily safely inside. She figured she'd leave the diaper bag in the car. She closed the door and grabbed Emily in her car seat. She had the handle in her hand. She walked up to the door and shakily knocked on the door.

"Coming" she heard yelled from indoors. She could tell it was Molly. She heard racing footsteps then the door swung open.

"Come on in" she said leading her in. She walked in and placed the car seat on the on the floor, then looked at Molly with tears in her eyes.

"Natasha are you alright?" Sam shook her head.

"Hey Mol" she said tilting her head slightly. Molly understood the gesture and ran into her sisters open arms.

"Sam" she breathed out as tears flowed down her cheeks. "You're here"

"Yes I am, all thanks to you" Sam said holding Molly close.

"I knew it…I just knew it" she said her voice muffled as her face was snuggled into Sam's neck.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too Sam" she said back finally being able to say Sam after the words I love you. Something she never thought she would do ever again. The pulled apart when Emily squealed reminding them they were both she was there too. Sam laughed as she walked over and lifted Emily into her arms. Then walked back to Molly.

"Meet your aunt Molly" she said handing Emily into Molly's awaiting arms. Molly held her tight.

"Where's Krissy and mom?"

"Krissy's in her room and I think mom's out shopping."

"For what?"

"Last minute Christmas gifts I think." Sam chuckled. Molly cleared her throat.

"Kristina!" yelled. "Get in here, I have someone here I think you want to see" Then they heard a door slam. Followed by footsteps.

"Molly I'm not in the mood to see anyone. So you can tell them-" she stopped mid-sentence as she saw Sam standing there.

"Mol what's Natasha doing here?"

"It's me Krissy" she said. She watched her face pale and then form a bright smile as she ran to her throwing her arms around her tightly.

"Sammy you're home" Sam didn't mind the slip. Kristina stopped calling her that several years ago. But every now and then she'd slip, and now Sam couldn't care less.

"Yes Krissy I am and I'm never leaving" she said as more tears fell.

As Sam and Kristina continued there reunion Molly slipped from the room with her cell in head. She shifted Emily on her hip as she dialed.

"Hey Mol"

"Hey mom can you come home?"

"Why is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I. I…uh….just come home"

"Okay. But your sure everything is alright?"

"Yes mom everything is great."

"Okay bye I'll be home soon"

"Bye mom" she sighed as she back into the living room where Kristina and Sam were engrossed in conversation.

Sam looked up to see Molly standing there. Emily reached out as soon as she saw her mommy. Sam took her from Molly and smiled. She sat down on the couch and motioned for Molly to sit next to her. She held her babbling Emily on her lap and looked to Kristina, then down to Emily.

"Emily meet your aunt Kristina" she said taking Emily's chubby little hand into her own.

"Kristina meet your niece Emily." she said with a wide grin.

"Can I hold her?" Kristina asked hesitantly

"Sure" Sam said placing Emily on her lap. Since Emily was over 10 months old she was able to sit up on Kristina's lap. She reached and tugged on Kristina's hair.

"Hey what are you doing?" she cooed. Emily let go of her hair and began to slap Kristina's chest happily. Kristina laughed as did Molly and Sam. Kristina took her little hand and nibbled her fingers sending Emily into another fit of giggles. Sam turned to Molly

"How's school?" she asked suddenly.

"Good it's hard being the youngest one there" Sam furrowed her brows in confusion ''I got moved up. I just started high school this year." Sam eyes brightened.

"My genius baby sister" she said. She then turned to Kristina.

"You must be home on break. So where are you attending? Harvard, Yale, Princeton?" She inquired. Kristina looked down.

"PCU" she said lowly. Sam felt bad for the question.

"Well I happen to know it's a great school. I looked into classes there after taking my GED and I-" she was cut off by Kristina.

"After we lost you I didn't really go to school much and when I did I could care less, so I opted for staying local" she said looking up and with a sad smile. Sam's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry" she said looking between them. "I should've known earlier. If I had maybe-"

"No Sam how could you've known. My guess is Helena either drugged you, then filled your head with lies, or brainwashed you. It's not your fault." Molly pleaded.

"I should've believed you Mol. I should've listened to you" she said.

"Well now you know" Kristina said.

"Your right" Sam agreed. "So how is college going for you then?" she asked trying to change the topic of the conversation to a more positive one.

They continued to talk and laugh as if no time had passed. That they had never missed a moment. Both filling Sam into their lives. Molly told Sam about the classes she took including the several optional ones she took. All perked Sam's interest. Then told her about what it was like being the youngest…and the shortest in high school. Sam shared her sympathies. Kristina told Sam about her college major and the several minors she took. She also told of her new boyfriend which peaked Sam's interest. They were all fully engrossed in conversation they did not hear the footsteps on the patio but turned when they heard the door open.

Alexis left the final presents in the car, not wanting her two daughters to go snooping, because she knew that's what they were best at. She chuckled at the thought. She then thought it was so much like her oldest daughter. She sighed thinking how this was the second Christmas without Sam. She hoped it would get easier. She knew she couldn't handle this pain. She heard giggling and laughing as she walked up to the house. She stood their listening, she loved hearing the sound of their laugh. But something caught her.

"Ohh Krissy come one" That voice it was so…

Before she knew it she was throwing open the door. The girls looked up. Her middle had a baby perched on her lap. The woman between her two daughters looked at her with teary eyes.

"Mom" Molly said about to get up, but the girl put a hand on her shoulder she got up and took cautionary steps forward. Alexis felt her breath caught in her throat.

"Hi mom" she said warily. Alexis paled.

"Sam" she said just over a whisper. Sam nodded her head She walked closer, once close enough Alexis pulled Sam to her.

"You're alive" Sam nodded. Alexis held her tighter.

"I love you mommy" she said as the tears cascaded down her cheeks not stopping. She nudged her head into her mother, and wrapped her arms around tighter afraid if she let go she would not see her mother again.

"I love you too baby" she said tightening her grip, equally afraid of letting go.

"I'm so sorry" Alexis pulled back.

'What are you sorry for?"

"I was so mean to you. So cruel"

"I know that wasn't you" Alexis said as she pulled Sam back to her. "I love you so much baby" Sam held her mother tight.

"Ma" a little voice squeaked causing them to turn. Emily was standing on Kristina's lap clapping happily Sam let got and walked to her and smiled when she held up he chubby little arms wanting to be held. Sam willingly accepted as she scooped her into her arms and tossed her into the air.

Alexis looked on in astonishment. Sam turned with a wide grin. Alexis couldn't believe how quickly all her prayers had been answered. Her baby girl was standing in her living room holding her daughter. Looking at her daughters bright smile, her heart melted. When the sound of her laugh filled her ears she vowed she would never loose any chance of seeing her. She would never loose her again. She could not survive it. She just stood there staring at her three beautiful girls, and granddaughter. She watched as her oldest approached her.

"Mom would you like to meet your granddaughter?"

"Very much"

"Well then meet Emily" She looked from her mother then daughter. "Emily this is your grandma"

"Nana" Alexis corrected. "I'm her nana" she said with a smile.

"Well nana would you like to hold her?" Alexis nodded as tears filled her eyes. Sam handed Emily to Alexis who couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Hi there" she said bouncing her lightly.

Alexis and Sam then walked over towards the couch and sat down. For the next couple hours all they did was talk. When Alexis wasn't adding to the conversation she was sitting back watching her daughters interact. She watched as her girls talked and laughed she watched as they played with Emily. She watched what she always wanted unfold in front of her. Her daughters all interacted as if they had never been separated. When their last conversation was ending she looked up to Sam

"Will you stay the night?"

"Mom I would love to but I need to see Jason-"

"Why?" she asked almost confused

"I think he'd like to know that I am alive and that he has a daughter" Alexis nodded understanding.

"Okay but it's only midday so if you don't stay for dinner, come back here" she said sternly. "And I want you over tomorrow for Christmas Eve and stay over till Christmas day."

"Okay I'm not sure if Jason will want to be in her life I mean he's not in Jake's"

"You don't know" Sam shook her head. "After you-after we lost you he wanted to be in his life"

"Really?"

"Yep." Kristina said coming from behind. "I think they have shared custody. Jason see's him regularly and Jake knows he is his dad now" Sam looked mouth gaped.

"Wow, I'm going to head over" she said. She walked over to her mother and took Emily from her. She put Emily into the car seat. She was about to head out the door when Molly grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry I'm coming back this time" she said with a smile then waved as she walked out the door. Both Molly and Kristina walked to their mother and wrapped an arm around.

"We got her back" Kristina said.

"It's a Christmas miracle" Molly said. Alexis chuckled.

"Yes it is"

A/N so i had Alexis called nana because i have a nana and i liked it. i hope you like the Jason and Jake, i know ive been wanting that to happen anyways there will be lots of Jason next chapter so stay tuned...I favor the davis girls and jasam and i like them equally so yeah...i guess that's it


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I know ive been lacking, my only excuse is uve been working most of the day and ive been really busy. Needless to say ive been adding to this nightly as i wasnt sure where i was going with this. With that said this is mostly for Jasam fans. I hope you enjoy it!

Review and Comment please

I own nothing

**From Death**

Chapter 8

Sam was once gain trying to control her nerves as she sat in the car. Only this time she was going to see the love of her life. She couldn't wait to tell him of their miracle. Their daughter. Although Emily looked just like herself she had Jason piercing crystal blue eyes. She looked in her rear view mirror to seeing her baby. She was sleeping, no doubt tired from everything that had happened today. She turned her attention to the road as she got closer to her destination. She was glad Jason finally stepped up to claim Jake. She always knew he would be an amazing dad and he was, he would be great with Emily she knew it. She turned into the parking garage and felt her heart rate speed up. She parked her car and took out a sleeping Emily, but left her in car seat. When she walked into the building the door man looked shocked to see her, she had gotten used to that look, but never the less let her in. So now here she was, in the elevator with her sleeping daughter. She looked down to see her.

"Time to meet your daddy" she watched as the elevator neared the pent house floor, and when it dinged she hesitantly walked off. She summoned all her courage as she knocked on the door, its not like she intentionally kept Emily from him. She didn't know who she was or who her daughters father was. She was pulled from her thoughts as the door swung open. Without thinking she set down the car seat and jumped into his arms.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He had just undecorated the tree that Spinelli put up. It was not that he didn't appreciate it. It was just that he told his son they would decorate it together. He wanted to do it with his son. So when he heard knocking on the door he assumed it was Maxie coming to yell at him but when he opened the door all his words were gone. Suddenly she launched herself into his arms. Nothing felt more natural than holding her. She pulled back her face tear streaked as she looked up to his tear filled eyes.

"Can I come in?" he nodded his head unable to speak. He opened up the door as she picked up the car seat and walked inside. She looked around and smiled he had changed it back to it's original self. She could see Spinelli was no longer living here. She turned to him seeing his shock.

"How?" he asked.

"Helena" she said through tear filled eyes. She saw his fist clench and jaw set. She reached over and laid her hand on his arm, instantly soothing him. He looked at her warm chocolate and pulled her towards him. He held her tight in his arms. She pulled back to look into his eyes, the same eyes she had the pleasure of looking into every morning.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded his head unable to speak. She walked over and carefully picked up her sleeping daughter.

"She's had a busy day" she said before handing her to Jason. He looked at her amazed. He and Sam had finally got what they wanted a child together. But he missed almost a year of her life. He tried to push that from his mind and just be happy there're alive. But he thinks of his son. He slowly adjusts his daughter as to not wake her. He sees it's only 2 o'clock and he might be able to convince Elizabeth to let Jake stay the if he told her of Sam and…

"Her name?" he asks

"Emily" she said then sees his shock. "I don't know why but the name stuck out in my mind, but now that I remember I'd like to change her name to Emily Danielle Morgan…If that's okay with you"

"I love it" he said to her than looked down to his little girl.

"Come with me" he said as he placed Emily in the car seat, and then picked it up.

"Where are we going?"

"To go pick up Jake" he said, she nodded unsure of what to say. They walked out hand in hand, he held the car seat in the other. When they reached his car she helped him fasten the car seat in seeing as he was a little rusty. They both hoped in the car and headed down the road. Sam looked out the window letting various scenery pass by. Jason noticed this. He reached over and took her hand in his. She looked to him and smiled. She then looked into the rearview mirror.

"She's awake"

"Good cause we're here" he was about to open the car door but she put her hand on his to stop.

"Why don't you go in and tell her and then I'll come in" she suggested. He nodded his head. She watched as he walked up to this and Elizabeth opened the door. She could see she had a little boy in her arms. She knew instantly that, he must've been the child she had with Nikolas, but strange enough the child did not look anything like Nikolas. She shrugged it off as she got out of the car to grab Emily and then waited for Jason to tell her when to come in.

"Hi Elizabeth"

"Jason is everything all right?" she asked concerned this was the second time she saw him today.

"Yes. I wanted to ask a favor." She adjusted Aidan on her hip.

"What's the favor?"

"If I could take Jake for the night." She looked at him, his eyes pleading.

"May I ask why?" he sighed even though he had Sam come with him he wasn't sure he was ready for her to see Sam yet.

"Well…Sam's alive." he said bluntly not really sure of how to put it simply.

"I don't get it why would you want Jake for the night it would only confuse him?"

"Because not only is Sam alive but so is the baby." she gasped again.

"Wow"

"Emily is beautiful.

"Emily. She had a girl?"

"Yes. They are actually in the car right now. But I wanted him to see Sam and meet his baby sister."

"He can stay with you" she said understanding

"Thank you. I'll-" He was cut off as Jake came running into the room

"Daddy!" Jason knelt down and opened his arms as Jake instantly flew into them.

"Hey buddy, guess what?" He said pulling back and looking at his son

"What?"

"You get to spend the night at my house." Jake pouted.

"What's wrong Jakey I thought you liked staying with daddy?" Elizabeth asked

"I do. But last time Jossy was there. But she wont be there this time right?"

"No Jake why?"

"Because it's lonely." he said simply. Jason looked to Elizabeth silently asking permission, she nodded.

"Hold on buddy" he said walking to the door. He saw Sam standing on the lawn with Emily in her arms. Jason ushered her in.

"Are you sure?" he nodded. She then took a breath as she walked through the door. Even though Elizabeth had just been informed Sam was alive she could hold back her shock as she gasped lightly. Sam looked to her with a warm smile then looked at Jake who was studying her intently. He then looked at Jason.

"Daddy, she looks like Sam"

"That's because she is buddy" Jakes eyes widened but then his face scrunched in confusion.

"I thought you said she had to go live the angels"

"I guess I was wrong" Both Elizabeth and Sam chuckled. Jake stepped forward to the woman whom he liked greatly when he was younger. He was not sure how to act. But being so young a bright smile formed on his face as he lunged at her legs wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Sam your home" she used her free arm to rub his back

"Yes I am"

"I'm glad"

"Why is that?"

"Because daddy really missed you" Sam smiled at the young buys intuition. Jason then reached and scooped Jake into his arms, making him laugh.

"Guess what Jake?"

"There's more?" he said groaning lightly making them all laugh.

"You see the baby Sam's holding." Jake nodded lightly. "Well you're her big brother because I'm her daddy." Jake's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Really"

"I can tell" he said proudly.

"How is that?" Sam asked.

"Our eyes are the same" he said pointing between himself and Emily. They all laughed. Jason turned to Elizabeth.

"Is Cam home?"

"No he was a little left out lately so he's having some alone time with Lucky." he nodded.

"I'll go upstairs and grab some clothes for Jake" he said about to put Jake down.

"Daddy, I want to come"

"Let's go" he said walking up the stairs with Jake in his arms, leaving Sam alone with Elizabeth.

Sam looked at Elizabeth. She saw she had, had another son. She also knew this child was her cousin.

"So what's his name?" she said gesturing towards the boy.

"Aidan"

"He's gorgeous" she commented. Elizabeth looked at her warmly.

"So is she." Sam smiled brightly as she kissed Emily's crown.

"She's a miracle" Sam said. "So how is my cousin doing now that he has two sons? Has he stepped up?"" Elizabeth looked at her seeing she didn't know.

"Actually Lucky is his father." Sam looked mouth gapped. "Helena messed with the results" Sam nodded in understanding.

"Helena always does like to mess with our lives" she said.

"She's the one who-"

"Took me? Yes" Sam said finishing Elizabeth. "I'm just glad to be home and finally know the truth."

"I can tell you, coming from Jason's point of view, he's just as relieved maybe even more."

"Why would you say that?"

"Jason found out about the baby after you died."

"How?"

"Remember how you came to the hospital that day?" Sam nodded. "well after you 'died' they told Alexis the results and she out of respect told Jason."

"The results said I was pregnant" she whispered lightly. Sam looked up to see Jason standing there with Jake in her arms and a small bag. Elizabeth looked up.

"You have everything you need?"

"Yep me and daddy got everything I need." he said with a bright smile

"Thank you Elizabeth" Jason said kindly. He walked over with Jake in his arms. "Give mommy and Aidan a kiss good bye" Jake reached over and hugged Elizabeth then kissed Aidan

"Bye mommy, bye Aidan" Jake said waving his hand about. Sam chuckled and waved good bye. Jason helped Jake into the car as Sam buckled in Emily. As Sam got in the car she looked over to Jason with a smile on her face. He gave her a small smile, yet on the inside he was jumping with joy. Sam was home and even more amazing was that they had a daughter. And now his daughter and son would grow up together and know each other. During the car ride he looked back to see Jake looking at Emily,. It seemed he didn't know what to say. When they arrived in the parking lot he took Jake out and Sam took out Emily. She grabbed her car seat knowing she would have to put it in her car. She took Emily from her car seat held it in her hand.

"Let me get that" Jason said getting the car seat from her hands. She smiled at him as he grabbed Jake's hand. While in the elevator Sam looked down to Jake.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you"

"I'm almost as big as Cam and mommy says one day I'll be as big daddy, maybe even bigger.

"I bet you will be"

"Is Emily gonna be taller than you?"

"I don't know. I hope so" she said glancing to Jason. Just then the elevator dinged. Jake ran out and to the door of the pent house.

"Daddy can I open it?"

"Sure buddy" he said hading him the key. Jake took the key and tried unlocking the door but had some trouble. Jason walked over and helped, then Jake happily smiled as the pent house door swung open. Inside the tree was on the floor and box of ornaments were next to it.

"Can we decorate the tree?"

"Not tonight but we will tomorrow."

"Will Sam and Emily help?"

"Sure I don't see why not." he looked to Sam.

"I have to be over my mom's tomorrow too so how about I'll come over in the morning and I'll stay till about 3. Is that okay?"

"Well you can just stay the night."

"Yeah we can have a sleepover!" Jake added excitedly.

"I would love to Jake but I don't have any of my things and Emily needs some place to sleep"

"Jake is in the Spinelli's old room. So I still have the nursery" Sam's eyes misted over at the thought of Emily using her big sister's nursery.

"You kept it."

"I couldn't get rid of it. Especially after I found out we were going to have a baby" she saw the tears pool in her eyes.

"I would love to stay here but I think I'll just stay the night at the hotel" Jason nodded in understanding. "But since I wont stay the night I think you should have some time with your daughter." she said handing Emily to Jason.

"Hi baby girl."

"Can I hold her?" Jake asked Sam, looking up to him with the same crystal blue eyes her daughter had. It seemed Jake looked like a mini Jason and both of Jason's children shared his amazing blue eyes.

"Of course" Sam said looking to Jason, who seemed reluctant to let go of her so soon. "But why don't we let daddy have some time with her."

"Okay"

"Jake why don't you show Sam your room?"

"Yeah! Come on Sam." he said taking her hand and running up the stairs. Jason watched with a smile on his face. He looked down to Emily.

"I cant believe you're here" he said. "You know I never thought I'd ever have a baby with your mommy. The doctors said we couldn't but you changed that. I think you're, your mommy's miracle but you're my second chance. Because when I found out about you I got to know your big brother Jake." Emily babbled and reached her hand to Jason's face. "You know I missed out on so much of Jake's life and now yours. But I'm not gonna miss anymore. I want you to grow up knowing I'm your dad and love you. Not have to learn it like Jake had to." a sigh leaving his lips.

Sam watched as Jake grabbed one thing after another showing her his toys and pictures and other things. Sam was amazed how much he had grown and how much his personality had developed. At 4 and a half years old he was a mini person.

"Jake why don't you pick out a game?"

"Okay" he said running towards the shelves. He came back with a box, Sam took it and looked at it.

"Monopoly?"

"Yep now we can have more than me and daddy playing."

"Okay let's go" she said handing the game as they headed out the room and towards the stairs

Jason walked through the pent house almost giving Emily a tour. He liked hearing her giggle and seeing her smile. He was so grateful for her. He was walking out of the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. He reluctantly opened the door.

"Jason listen I was wondering if you could watch Sam tonight?" Maxie said walking in with Sam in her arms. When she looked up she noticed Emily. "Where'd you get the baby?"

"Maxie-"

"Aww she's a cutie" she said walking over. " Hello there" she looked to Jason. "What's her name?"

"Emily"

"Aww. So I'm guessing 10 to 11 months old.

"About 10 and a half. Maxie-"

"So where did you get her-" She didn't have to continue as Sam walked down the stairs following an enthusiastic Jake. Maxie stood mouth gaped.

"Daddy, Sam and I picked out a game to play." He then noticed Maxie. "Hi Maxie. Guess what? Daddy was wrong, Sam didn't go live with the angels."

"Maxie hi" Sam said slightly confused.

"Sam" She walked over and hugged her though careful of Samuel. Sam backed up and looked at her and the baby.

"Did you have a baby?"

"Yes this is Samuel." She said smiling at her son. His hair was a dark blonde and eyes a chocolate brown. "But how are you here?"

"Helena" she said simply. Then she looked to Emily. "And this would my daughter Emily" Maxie's mouth dropped but then formed a smile.

"She's beautiful" then Jake piped up.

"Can we play my game now?" Sam chuckled.

"Not to be rude , I would to catch up but I kind of want to spend some time with Jason and Jake"

"I understand" Sam was a little shocked at Maxie's politeness but figured her becoming a mother probably caused that.

"Thanks" she said hugging Maxie lightly.

"No problem just call me soon please."

"I will" Sam replied with a wave as Maxie left the pent house slightly stunned at what had just happened Sam turned swiftly on her heal so she was facing Jake. "How about that game?" Jake smiled brightly as he took out the game and laid it on the coffee table. He assigned everyone a piece and explained how to play.

The game seemed never ending. Jason and Sam had each taken turns holding a fussy Emily but now she was back in Jason arms. When Sam looked at the time she realized it was after five o'clock and she should make dinner.

"Jase is everything the same in the kitchen?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I figured I could make dinner." Jason looked confused.

"Sam you can't cook."

"I can now." she said triumphantly.

"Why don't we order pizza it would easier?"

"Come on Jase. Pizza really?"

"Fine How about we go to Kelly's?"

"Perfect" Sam said with a smile. They all piled into Jason's car and headed to Kelly's when they got there, they were seated in a booth. Sam sat on one side with Jake and Jason on the other side. He had Emily in her seat on the inside of the booth.

Mike had a long day. He had to show a room and interview several girls for one job. He was also planning on stopping by the cemetery later today. That was if he had the time. He wanted to visit his daughter as well as his granddaughter. He also figured he would visit Sam as well. He walked over to booth of newly seated customers with a smile plastered on his face. Once he saw who it was he nearly collapsed.

"Sam is that you?"

"Mike" she said scotching out of the booth. He instantly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. When he let her go he went to open his mouth but she stopped him. "It's a long story, Could we just keep this quiet for a little bit? Jason and I just wanted to have dinner with the kids." she said eyes pleading. He nodded his head in understanding. He took their orders and headed back to fulfill them.

Jason looked at the sight in front of him and never felt happier. Across from him was the love of his life and his son. He watched as she tickled him sending him onto a fit of giggles. He smiled and then turned his attention downward as Emily happily giggled as well. She was certainly was a miracle. Looking at her and Jake he could see the life Sam and he always wanted. He could tell everything would turn out alright.

A/N I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be for both Davis girls fans and Jasam fans.


End file.
